


people will say we're in love

by queen_ofdisaster



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, a wedding is a v appropriate setting to get together and fall in love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_ofdisaster/pseuds/queen_ofdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not the only one with a hot new girlfriend, you know." Nikki reaches out for Becky's wrist, wrapping her hand around it and tugging her forward. Becky's confused for a second. First of all, for not knowing Nikki was seeing anyone. Good for her for moving on. Secondly, why is she pulling Becky closer? What does Becky have to do with this? </p><p>It takes Nikki's fingers intertwining with hers and the adoring smile on her face for Becky to realize.</p><p>She was Nikki's girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	people will say we're in love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Just pretend to be my date."

 

Becky hears Nikki's whine of distress and knows there's an issue before Nikki even turns and says anything to her. 

"John's here," she tells Becky in a hushed but frantic voice, clutching at Becky's arm as she leans in to speak to her. Becky's very aware of just how closely she's leaning in. 

As subtly as she can manage, Becky cranes her neck to look a few rows over, in the direction Nikki had just been looking in. Sure enough, there was John Cena. Looking all dapper and well-dressed in a suit, sitting with Randy, Randy's wife and another woman Becky doesn't recognize, as well as a few other superstars who were there for the wedding. 

Becky sits forward again. "He does work with Lana and Rusev, too," she says, trying to be sensitive to the situation, but also not understanding why Nikki seems so surprised. Nearly the entire roster had been invited. 

Nikki huffs. "I know that, but he has a date."

Oh. So that's the issue. It isn't Nikki seeing her ex that bothers her so much. It's the fact that her ex has a new girl on his arm. Becky gives Nikki a sympathetic smile, reaching out to pat her on the knee. 

 

"I feel like we just broke up, and I mean, I'm totally over it, whatever, he can date who he wants," Nikki insists. "But why does he have to bring her around me? It's like he's rubbing it in my face or something."

"There, there," Becky says, doing her best to comfort her.

"He's sat behind us, so just don't look at him. Don't think about him. He's not even there. Just focus on the wedding and be happy for Lana and Rusev, alright?"

Nikki shakes her head, agreeing. She holds her head up high and stares straight ahead, like she's determined to not glance over her shoulder. Becky squeezes her knee for encouragement, then removes it. 

 

* * *

 

 

They make it through the ceremony with no issue. Nikki gets caught up in Lana and Rusev and their vows and their love, and so does Becky, and it's nice. No one's thinking about John. In fact, by the time they get to the reception, it seems like Nikki completely forgot about him and his date.

Until he walks over to them as they're helping themselves to some food. Becky watches as John approaches, his redheaded date on his arm, and Nikki nearly drops her plate at the sight of them. Becky sets her plate down and stays focused on them - just in case something happens that upsets Nikki, and she needs to start kicking Cena's ass right then and there. To defend Nikki's honor or something. 

 

"Hello, Nikki," he says, his voice even and calm and civil. He's so polite. Becky wants to glare at him. 

"John," Nikki replies. She tilts her chin up, head high. Her eyes fall on his date. "I don't believe we've met."

"Nikki, this is Chloe," he introduces. Chloe and Nikki shake hands. "She's my, um..." He stumbles over his words a little, like he's not sure how to introduce her. Like he doesn't want to say 'date' or 'girlfriend' at risk of Nikki reacting poorly, and he's trying to find the best descriptor to use.

Nikki doesn't give him the chance to do that. "Your date?" she questions. "She's gorgeous, John. Congratulations."

Becky can't detect a single hint of sarcasm in her words. She's really handling this better than Becky thought she would, given her initial reaction when she first saw them. 

"Thank you," John says, seeming just as taken aback by her response. "We've just started seeing each other, actually."

"Aw, that's awesome. But you're not the only one with a hot new girlfriend, you know." Nikki reaches out for Becky's wrist, wrapping her hand around it and tugging her forward. Becky's confused for a second. First of all, for not knowing Nikki was seeing anyone. Good for her for moving on. Secondly, why is she pulling Becky closer? What does Becky have to do with this? 

It takes Nikki's fingers intertwining with hers and the adoring smile on her face for Becky to realize.

She was Nikki's girlfriend. 

"What?" Becky asks, furrowing her brow. 

Nikki just laughs, and nudges Becky's shoulder with her own. "Oh, that's right," she glances at John again. "This is kind of new, too, you see. We've not really had the talk about labels yet." 

 

Becky wants to take back her thoughts about Nikki handling this well. Pretending to date someone is not a rational reaction. 

"Uh... right," Becky says, deciding to go along with it, because. Well. Does she have a choice at this point? "We should. We should have that talk. Communication's important, in relationships. Which is what we have... baby."

She sounds awkward and forced to her own ears, but Nikki must be convincing enough for the both of them, because John appears to be buying it.

"I had no idea you two were together," he says. "I'm happy for you both."

Nikki squeezes Becky's hand and beams up at John. "Thanks, John! We're pretty happy, too. Congratulations, again, on this." With her free hand, she gestures between him and Chloe.  

"Thanks, Nikki," he says. "We'll let you get back to your night."

With a final smile and wave, John and his date are gone. Nikki's still holding Becky's hand. 

"Um... hey, sugarplum," Becky starts. "You wanna explain that to me?"

Nikki drops Becky's hand and Becky can't help but want it back now that it's gone. 

"He has a new girlfriend, okay!" Nikki begins to defend herself, going back to getting her food, casually. "I've not even touched another human being since we broke up, and it's been months, and it's embarrassing that he's moved on already and I'm still super single. I panicked, okay?" 

"So you tell him we're a couple?" Becky questions. "Nikki, you don't do that. That's-"

"I know, I know," Nikki cuts her off. "I'm sorry for dragging you into it, but just for tonight, please just pretend to be my date.”

 

Becky goes silent for a moment, considering. What happens after tonight? She wants to ask. Surely if they spend the entire night acting like a couple, and with John thinking they're together, word will spread. Not that Becky minds being romantically linked to Nikki, it just isn't the truth. Are they gonna keep pretending to keep up the charade? Are they going to suddenly break up? Are they going to admit they aren't really a couple?

These all seem like important things to ask before agreeing, but Nikki's looking at Becky with wide eyes, and she looks so desperate, and then suddenly she's grabbing Becky's hand again.

"Please?" she asks, holding Becky's hand in between both of hers. "I'll owe you, Bex. Please?"

Becky stares at Nikki's hands, holding hers, at Nikki's body that looked fantastic in the dress she'd chose to wear that night, at her big, beautiful eyes. Pretending to be her date certainly wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

She sighs. "Okay. Let's be girlfriends."

 

* * *

 

 

Nikki's a very affectionate girlfriend, at all times throughout the night. Becky doesn't know if it's because she never knows when John's looking, or if she's just very drunk. She's had a glass of wine in hand all night, and she keeps refilling it. Becky's not sure how much she's actually had, she isn't stumbling over drunk, but damn, she sure is handsy. 

She has her hand on Becky's shoulder or arm or knee at nearly all times. They lock arms as they drink, Nikki feeds Becky cake and Becky smashes a small piece of it onto Nikki's face. Nikki kisses Becky on the cheek and loudly tells her how beautiful she looks. Becky quietly tells her the same. They only part momentarily when Brie drags Nikki onto the dance floor to dance to a certain song together. Becky sits down, watching fondly on. When the song's over, Nikki's back right in front of Becky. 

 

"Come dance with me, babe!" she says through a giggle, tugging at Becky's hand, pulling her from the table and dragging her into the mix of dancing wedding-goers. It's a good song playing, and Becky likes dancing, and Nikki's asking nicely, so of course she goes along with her. 

As they dance, Nikki's hand slips lower and lower down her back and Becky can feel her cheeks heating up. She really hopes Nikki doesn't notice. When they make eye contact, Nikki just smirks at her. That smirk... Man, that smirk. It makes Becky feel like she swallowed a few dozen live butterflies. Her stomach's going crazy. 

There's a slight possibility that Becky was into Nikki way before this wedding. But Nikki had John up until a short while ago, and Becky wasn't about to interfere in that. Then, post break-up, she thought Nikki was still in love with him. She maybe still is, but she's got an arm around Becky's waist, dancing close to her and laughing into her ear, and Becky's fine with just pretending for a little while.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nikki's sitting on Becky's lap, and Becky has her arms around Nikki's waist, and she's leaning the side of her face against her back. They're both tired. They're both a little drunk. The party's dwindling, their entire table's already gone off to bed, and as much as Becky's enjoyed the night on Nikki's arm, she knows it's about time to head back to reality. 

"Okay, dollface," Becky says. "We should probably head back to our rooms now." 

Nikki rises, letting Becky get up, but doesn't move very far. She's very much so in Becky's personal space. "Okay," she says. "Tonight was a lot of fun."

Becky smiles, nodding. "It was." 

"You make a hell of a date," Nikki grins. "Ten out of ten, would take out again." 

Nikki laughs, but Becky can't help but hope she's serious. She knows she's not. 

"You're not a bad date yourself," Becky tells her. "You really can't keep your hands to yourself though, can you?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you hate that?"

"No, no," Becky is quick to argue. "Not at all. I didn't mind. Kinda liked it, honestly."

"Yeah, I could kinda tell. You blushed like crazy when I had my arms around you," Nikki points out, and all Becky can think is, _fuck. She_ did _notice._ "I can't help but wonder what you'd do if I did something like this..." 

And then she leans in. Becky knows she's about to kiss her. 

She steps back. 

She wants to kiss Nikki. She really wants to. But not like this. Not when she still thinks Nikki is doing this for the sake of the audience around them, when she's just pretending. 

She wants it to be real. 

"John's not even around right now," Becky notes, looking around and not spotting him or his date anywhere. "I think they left."

Nikki raises an eyebrow. "Why would I care if John saw us?"

"I thought you were using me to make John jealous?"

"Or maybe I was using John as an excuse to act like your girlfriend," Nikki counters. 

That... was not something Becky had considered. But fuck, she likes it much better than what she'd thought was happening. 

"Everything you're saying tonight is confusing the hell out of me, just so you know," Becky says, almost pitifully. First, by saying Becky was her girlfriend. Now by saying none of this had to do with John. Her head is spinning. 

Nikki laughs and steps closer, once again closing the distance between them. "Maybe this will clear things up for you."

She leans in again and this time Becky doesn't stop it. Nikki's lips meet hers, and it's not a deep kiss, but it is a lingering one. It's soft, and Nikki's hand comes up to caress Becky's cheek as they kiss. 

When they pull apart, there's a smirk on Nikki's face. "So, you were saying something about going back to the hotel?" 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ owensbella! :)


End file.
